Lauren & Joey - Mystères Du Matin
by an-unknown-mystery
Summary: Lauren & Joey
1. Chapter 1

**Mystères du matin**

_**This is a Lauren and Joey story and my first story on the page. So be nice please, review and let me know what you think. **_

**1.**

Lucy smiled at me being overly smiley as usual, what a creep sliding a piece of paper across the table.

_'Hi, I saw you in the cafe yesterday and well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I hope you have a lovely Monday'_

The handwriting was scruffy and unfamiliar. "What's this?" I asked as she was about to walk away.

"I don't know Lauren, a man gave it me to give to you and then left don't shoot the messenger" She smiled holding her arms up in mock defense "He wasn't to shabby looking, I wouldn't kick him out of bed on a cold morning" She called over her shoulder as she walked back to the counter serving more customers, who began to get inpatient.

I knocked back the dregs of my coffee and ate my iced doughnut in four big bites I was going to be late for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

I would wake up at 6 every morning. I wasn't an early bird usually but since moving into my own place with my little brother Oscar I had managed to wake up at 6 every morning on the dot. I do my half an hour jog on the Wii and wake Oscar up at half 6 to eat breakfast, sometimes we eat breakfast together but he prefers to have his Porridge and apple juice in front of the television before nursery. We would brush our teeth at 8:25AM and get ready for nursery, which Oscar had told me was boring on a number of occasions and didn't hold back in telling me he couldn't wait to go to big boy school next year. We were out of the house by 9 and would walk to nursery. Sometimes we would walk and talk or sing songs and even count he was brilliant at counting and recognising numbers we would usually start with our house number. As soon as I'd shut the door Oscar would point up to the golden numbers attached to the door and shout "Two and Three Lolly" and other days Oscar would ride his bike, we would usually do that on a Friday that was his favourite day, I think that was mainly because of the bike riding but since his comment about Nursery being boring maybe it was being Friday was his half a day and he got to go to Lola and Peters and play with their son Daniel who is the same age.

Tuesday was my day off work, the day I could do anything I liked and I spent the day in the Cafe with a doughnut and a coffee most of the time, I'd have my iPod and headphones in and watch the world other times I'd draw, Tuesdays were the days I missed Oscar the most. I couldn't wait for it to be 3:30 so I could pick him up.

"How about I arrange for you to have a sleepover at Mummy and Daddy's on Friday!?" I asked Oscar on our way to nursery watching him out the corner of my eye as his face lit up.

"Will Abi be there Lolly?" He asked skipping along before grabbing my hand.

"Yes I'm sure Abi will be there, if you ask her nicely you could watch a film and maybe she might let you stay up a bit later but not too much later, because I think Mummy and Daddy are taking you out on Saturday" I said

"Really Abi might let me stay up past my bed time and Mummy and Daddy are taking me out? I must have been a good boy at nursery this week" Oscar said with excitement, I laughed at his comment considering it was only Tuesday.

"I have missed Abi" Oscar whispered "And sometimes Mummy and Daddy" He added

"I miss Abi too Osc" I whispered back seeing tears in his eyes "But it wasn't nice at Mummy and Daddy's and we couldn't stay there, do you understand?" He nodded "But if you like your sleepover on Friday maybe you could have more sleepovers how does that sound?" I asked wiping the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks, he grinned and nodded his head.

"That's sounds excellent Lolly" Oscar said in a grown up voice with a giggle, he'd obviously heard me on the phone to a client and was copying me, I had to laugh out loud at that one Oscar still giggling too.

We finally got to the Centre and I had given Oscars teacher his lunch bag. We had done our hand shake and I watched as he disappeared into the room and was about to walk off when I heard his voice again I turned around to see him peering his head around the door. "Bye Bye Lolly" He shouted "It was nice doing busyness with you" He reeled off having difficulty saying business "And I will see you when the little hand is on number 3 and the big hand is number 6, is that right?" He asked

I couldn't help seeing a smirk on the receptionists face, before I answered trying not to laugh. "Yes that's right Oscar good boy I will see you then, I look forward to seeing you" I said watching him burst out laughing he had definitely heard me on the phone "Have fun" I called as he was about to shoot off

"Bye Lolly" He waved and stuck his tongue out

I waved back "Bye bye, you cheeky monkey" I stuck my tongue out back


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

_**OK all text that is in **__italics __**that isn't bold, is what Joey sends to Lauren in notes. Joey will be making an offical appearance in the next few chapters. I hope this story makes sense. **_

"When did my little brother grow up so fast?" I sighed to Michelle when I walked into the Cafe.

"They grow up fast don't they? He's smart though Lauren, he made sure I knew that he could count to 40 the other day" She laughed "Your usual yeah?" She asked

"Yeah the usual please" I said with a smile "I won't be leaving here today, if it gets to busy and you need the table let me know" I said as I moved to my usual spot on the far side of the cafe.

"Here you are my love" She said sweetly placing a mug of steaming hot coffee on the table and a iced ring doughnut on a plate.

"Oh and someone ordered this for you earlier, told me to give it you and..." she fished through her aprons pocket "this" she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Shell" I said picking up the note and opening the box knowing she was watching me.

_'You seemed to enjoy the doughnut you were eating yesterday. Here's 12 more, lets see if you can eat these in the same speed, enjoy and have a nice Tuesday' _I read out loud enough for her to hear.

"Someones got an admirer" She said in a sing song voice.

"Mmhm or someone is trying to make me fat" we both laughed and she walked away.

Half an hour later I had 10 doughnuts left and felt a little sick, I knew Oscar would challenge me to a doughnut eating competition after Nursery. I closed the box and got up out of my seat.

"Michelle, is the guy that sent me them doughnuts still in here?" I asked looking around

"Nope, he left earlier this morning. Just after I gave you his gift actually" She answered handing me another mug of coffee. I sat back down and couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had left, sighing I put my ear phones back in and placed myself back into my own little world watching people going in and out of the cafe.

2 hours later I had switched from coffee to milkshake such a weird combination but hey ho, what a girl wants eh. I had also sent a text to Abi confirming Oscars sleepover she was just as excited as him, I'd arranged to go for a few drinks and a meal with the girls and was actually looking forward to the weekend, hoping everything went to plan. Lucy had taking her shift and Michelle had gone home, I had always preferred Michelle there was something about Lucy that just creeped me out she was just way too nice, that was a poor excuse not to like someone even on my standards. She had just put some waffles in the I closed my eyes inhaling the waft of toasted waffles, how the hell could I still want more food.

My eyes flicked open to Lucy pointing towards me, I took my earphones out as a man with a bouquet of red roses, strolled over to me my eyes looked from side to side knowing all eyes were on me. "Lucy I thought you said he was good looking" I hissed towards her, he handed me the flowers "Lauren?" I nodded

"You?" I asked in disbelief "You're the person sending me all this stuff, no wonder you did everything else in secret" I said my brow raising as I checked him out.

"No, its not me" He laughed "Thank God, that was harsh, good luck to bloke" He said "Lets hope he likes being knocked back" He said shaking his head and walking off. "Thankyou" I called as he exited the cafe.

_'A dozen red roses won't make you fat though *smiley face* I hope you like roses. _


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren & Joey - Mystères Du Matin

**Chapter Five**

Actually I hate roses, my father always buys my mother roses every time he does something terrible (which is most of the time).

I had given the flowers to Lucy, she really liked them and we had ended up arranging going out for a drink later on in the week. I don't know how I was going to get out of that one.

Dad had ended up coming into the café about two hours before it was time for me to pick Oscar up, which scuppered my plans of staying at my table and lead to my sudden loss of cravings for coffee and doughnuts.

After taking the long way round to the park I spent the rest of the afternoon there, sitting on a bench thinking about who my mystery admirer could be, who on the square could be that romantic? Who on the square knew what romance was? I hoped it wasn't Peter Beale.

After seeing people walking their dogs it had taken my mind off my gift giver and onto the thought of Oscar's birthday, which I'm dreading its only a few weeks away and he has been asking for a dog and nothing I mean nothing could change his mind not even when I said he could have all the Thomas The Tank Engine things he wanted he just said nope, then again everything I suggest gets a very firm 'nope' followed by 'I just want a doggy lolly' teamed with pout and puppy dog eyes something he had mastered from me...oops.

Before I even considered getting a dog for Oscar, a bull dog a very cute bull dog may I add came plodding over in search for what was in my bag.

"Sorry dude, no can do. I don't think you'll like those after you've eaten them" I said chuckling stroking her coat "Good choice though" I said moving my bag onto the bench.

I looked around trying to find a lost dog looking person, she was too well groomed to be a stray.

A man was walking towards me with a smirk on his face, shaking his head. He was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous, I couldn't even form words.

"Lady, what are you doing wondering off in your state?" He said putting her lead on "Sorry about that" He said rolling his eyes. "I took my eyes off her for five seconds and its not like she's much of a mover now with her being pregnant" He said with a smirk, that smirk had me speechless again.

"Erm it's fine, she's lovely. I've not seen you guys around here before. I'd definitely recognise a face like that wouldn't I lady" I said trying to make conversation, I could get used to a face like that I thought to myself looking at the dog owner who's name I didn't know.

"I'm Mick" He said putting his hand out for me to shake "I've just moved onto the square" He continued with a smile "and you are?" He asked when I didn't tell him my name

"Oh I'm Lauren" I choked out "It's nice to meet you Mick, but I've got to go otherwise my little brother is going to be the last one at nursery again and I doubt I'll be forgiven as quickly as I was before" I said giving Lady one last rub on the top of her head "Nice to meet you gorgeous girl and you Mick" I said looking up at him, his face took my breath away.

"Yeah hopefully I'll see you around Lauren and sorry you didn't like the roses" He said going to turn in the other direction.

"What?" I said in disbelief was he just going to confess it was him just like that.

"Oh I saw you in the café earlier. They kind of brought some attention to you, I've not seen any women around here with big bouquets of roses like that, then again maybe they all gave there's away as well" He said laughing.

I don't know why I felt so disappointed that it wasn't Mick who'd sent the flowers I don't know why I thought it was him to begin with it's not like he even know anything about me and today was the first time I'd seen him. I had no time to think about admirers anyway I was going to be late picking up Oscar.

Oscar and I were walking hand in hand through the market he had a doughnut in his other hand as did I.

"Look Lolly!" Oscar screeched letting go of my hand and racing over to the dog I chased after him hoping Mick wouldn't notice us.

"Are you following me?" Mick said as he looked in our direction he was sat outside the café with a dark haired nearly equally as handsome younger man and lady the dog.

"I've asked for a doggy for my birthday but Lolly said she doesn't think I can have one" Oscar told Mick, I could see his bottom lip begin to wobble a tell tale sign he was going to cry.

"I've also told you not to talk to strangers and not to let go of my hand when we're on the market haven't I?" I said earning a wide eyed look from Oscar.

"No harm done eh? Lady worked her charms on you earlier, can't blame this little'un for doing the same" He said as we all looked down at Lady who had the puppy dog eyes mastered.

"I guess you're right no harm done, on the plus side I've just ran off some of that doughnut, can't be getting fat this close to summer" I said

"Lolly would still be very pretty wouldn't she eh?" He said to Oscar loud enough for me to hear, earning a mouth full of doughnut yeap from him.

The man with Mick hadn't even looked in my direction if my feeling was right he was going out of his way not to look at me, it was kind of awkward and after a quick conversation with Mick we said our goodbyes.

Oscar had taken a real shine to Lady and Mick had said that Oscar could go for walks with Lady whenever he wanted as long as it was okay with me and that way it would be like having his own dog and that I might change my mind about him having one if he showed he was interested enough. Oscar had smiled the whole way home and hadn't stopped talking about Mick and Lady right up until he went to sleep. He had left a lasting effect on my little dude.

Before I went up to bed, I quickly checked all the doors were locked leaving the front door until last. On the doormat was a piece of paper. I read it out to myself, with a smile...

_'Laugh at men who call you pretty...you're so much more than that' _

Quickly looking outside I saw somebody sitting on the bench, they weren't facing the direction of the house and it was to dark to make out who it was...there was something that gave them away...a little dog that I recognised as lady sat at their feet.

Mick is my mystery man and I can't say I'm disappointed.

**A/N: So I'm back, some of you would have given up on me...but seeing as I've got a bit of time on my hands for Christmas I'm going to try and finish this story off. Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas. **

**So is Mick really Lauren's admirer?...**


End file.
